The general demand for disposable paper products has created a demand for improved versions of the products and of the methods of their manufacture. Despite great strides in paper making, research and development efforts continue to be aimed at improving both the products and their processes of manufacture. Disposable products such as paper towels, facial tissues, sanitary tissues, and the like are made from one or more webs of tissue paper. If the products are to perform their intended tasks and to find wide acceptance, they, and the tissue paper webs from which they are made, must exhibit certain physical characteristics. Among the more important of these characteristics are strength, softness, and absorbency. Strength relates to the ability of a paper web to retain its physical integrity during use. Softness is the pleasing tactile sensation the user perceives as he contacts various portions of his anatomy with it. Absorbency is the characteristic of the paper which allows it to take up and retain fluids, particularly water and aqueous solutions and suspensions. Important not only is the absolute quantity of fluid a given amount of paper will hold, but also the rate at which the paper will absorb the fluid. When the paper is formed into a product such as a towel or wipe, the ability of the paper to cause a fluid to preferentially be taken up into the paper and thereby leave a wiped surface dry is also important. Despite the numerous high quality tissue products available, the search for improved products continues. The present invention is an improvement in the process used to make tissue and the resulting tissue made.